bullyscholarshipeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dsa
Eleanor Clatter XV The Ruins of Athens has a Dragon It worried me how sick Dan looked. This was extremely unusual. He was sweating very badly, not to mention his hands were shaking like skeleton bones. I splashed water on him, but did nothing, but simply evaporate straight into the air. We all stood over him looking at every move. "Daniel," I start, "Are you sure you're okay? Look, if something's wrong you need to tell us now." "Guys," he says as he coughs. "I'm fine. Honestly. There is no need to worry about me." He stood up and brushed himself off as he got out of the chariot. I could still tell that every move was hurting. "He's definitely not okay." I whisper to Nolan. "Yeah, totally. But I doubt we're going to get anything from him. He's probably trying to keep us from worrying, when we all are, obviously." Nolan sighed. "But anyway, what part of Athens do you think the bomb may be in, El?" "I don't know," I shrugged. "Maybe the Parthenon?" "Maybe somewhere very sacred," Joe suggested. "Not just sacred to the city of Athens, but somewhere sacred to the gods. Maybe the Olive Tree? It's all the way in the ruins of Greece. It'd be horrible if that part blew up to all of Greece." "Yeah," Jarred jumped in. "Even more than the Parthenon." "Alright then. Let's go get a cab and head to the Olive Tree." April said. She whistled and the first cab stopped. "Yes?" the man asked. "Can you bring us to the Olive Tree of the great goddess Athena, my friend?" April politely asks, as she batted her eyelashes. "You know, in the ruins of Athens?" "Ah, yes. But, however that will cost..." he thought for a moment. "30 golden drachamas!" he said as if he was working for a bidding auction. I got a bit confused. "Uh, why do you want drach-" "I want drachama for collection! Give me drachama!" the driver snapped at me. April looked at all of us desperately. "Any of you have 30 drachamas?" "I have 10," I said sympathetically, while giving her the gum-drop look. "I could pay for the both of us, April, if you want." "Thanks, El." she smiled at me. The rest of us payed 5 drachamas and we all hopped into the car. I looked over at Dan who was in the shotgun and he seemed a tad bit better than before, he was no longer sweating, however he had a very worried look on his face. What's wrong? We arrived in a bare 30 minutes to the Olive Tree. Once we got out of the car, the driver immediatly pulled off. I looked up and what I saw scared the living day light out of me. It was a 30-foot long bright red dragon, the size of Peleus, the dragon guarding Thalia's pine tree at Camp Half-Blood and Ladon, the dragon guarding Hera's garden in California combined. His tail was about 10 feet long and he breathed... fire. I looked around, when I spotted the bomb on the Olive Tree right on top of the branch. "There it is!" I scream, as I point at it. "That's wonderful, El," Joe said sarcastically. "But if you didn't notice, there's a huge dragon right in front of it." "I've got an idea," Dan said calmly. "Nolan, Joe, El, Jared, you guys go attack the dragon, while April, you fly above and past the dragon and grab the bomb, then, while you guys keep it distracted, I'll deactivate the bomb. Clear?" he said quickly. "Clear!" We replied. At once, we all charged at the dragon. I lifted my palm up splashing the dragon entirely, not allowing me to see the dragon whatsoever. Once I put my hand down, I was able to see the dragon… however this time the dragon was rather a sickly brown color. One second his arm was bright red, and the next, it was a sick brown. Then I realized it: This dragon was mechanical, meaning every hit we make will do nothing but a small dent. April began to fly up, when the dragon lifted its enormus arm and grabbed her. He kept her in his hand for a while, till it quickly brought its hand, dropping April. She would've been in the hospital for weeks, if it wasn't for Jarred who caught her bridal style. He put her down, and April again tried to grab the bomb, this time a bit more cautiously of the dragon's unpredictable motives. Although, she was way more worried, barely moving whatsoever. I think Jarred, Joe, and Nolan noticed as well that the dragon was bronze; all they were doing were moving around. I knew we couldn't get the bomb without Dan taming this psycho dragon. But Dan was more rather busy with trying to walk. At an instant, Joe stopped. "I got an idea, guys." He signaled us to come closer. "Alright, April get on Nolan's back" "Why?" they both asked very shocked. "Just do it, damn it. Nolan, you use your supersonic speed to go straight under the dragon's legs, then April, you fly up and grab the bomb, as fast as you can, then toss it to either of us and we'll hand it to Dan. Who can hopefull deactivate it," he said looking at him. Right then, the dragon blew fire, nearly hitting Jarred's leg. "And, El," Joe said as he looked at the dragon. "Can you put a water force fielipd around us?" He pleaded. I nodded. I moved my arms around, putting a force field around Jarred, Joe, aRight then.nd myself. April hopped on Nolan's back and Nolan ran as if he was a gorilla straight under the dragon. April stood on his hands and flew right about the Olive Tree. She gripped on the bomb tightly and threw it to one of us. I caught it and handed it straight to Dan. On another hand, the dragon once again grabbed April. We all stayed far from each other she falls near either of us. The dragon throws her, and she falls right on top of Dan, who was deactivating the bomb. We pick her up and Dan continues to deactivate the bomb the bomb. "There! Bomb deactivated!" he yells. "Good. Now let's get the heck out of here." I yell looking at the dragon. Right then, a cab came and we all signaled him to pull over. "Yes?" he asked. "Can you bring us to the nearest service area?" April panted. The man nodded his head. We all hopped in and he drove away. Category:DoB